What Defines Justice?
The gentle wind, along with the lightning powered oars, brought the ship into docking, well hidden beneath a cliff on the edge of the small island it was stopping. This ship was indeed the personal cruiser of one of the Revolutionary Armys finest Captains, known as Zeus. Including himself, the ship was occupied by a total nineteen battle hardened Revolutionarys. Rainforest. A giant Rainforest. This was essentially the only was to describe the remote, unnamed and uninhabited island. As they stepped off the boat, the islands humidity hit them all. As well as the island being a giant rainforest, it was littered with mountains of different sizes. While this island seems like the run of the mill uninhabited island this was far from the case. It is in fact home to one of the Revolutionary Armys main bases within the West Blue. Zeus and his relatively small squad were returning to base after completing a mission given to them from the higher ups, which entailed stealing state of the art marine weaponry from a trade ship. This base was hidden within one of the islands many mountains. Due to Zeus's strength, leadership skills and evident dedication towards the Armys cause he was delegated complete control over the base and the two hundred revolutionary's stationed there. As he stepped into his living quarters, he sat down and began to meditate. Seconds into his meditation, his concentration was disrupted by a flying insect. Frustrated, he stood up facing the thorn in his side. In the blink of an eye he drew for his legendary blade, slicing the insect clean in two ending its life in an instant. Before the insect had even fell in two, Zeus had managed to place his sword back in its scabbard. This was but a testament to expertise in Iaido. Minutes later one of his subordinates had enter the room. "Sir, you summoned me?" he asked. Without even turning to face, he replied as he sat in his meditating position. "Yes... get word to Headquarters that the weaponry is still in our possession and the transport vessel is nearly prepped," Zeus responded, still without moving an inch. The Revolutionary, under Zeus's command, complied with a mere nod before going to fulfil his commanders orders. "I can't believe they got away!" a Marine commander chanted furiously upon losing sight of the Revolutionaries. This ongoing battle between the Revolutionaries and the World Government often brought problems to the Marines that really shouldn't involve them. And for the most part, the Marines are usually kept out of the loop involving the matter, thus prone to attacks. "Does anybody have a ready on them?!?!" he demanded, thinking anxiously of the repercussions he'll suffer if he does not return with anything. Suddenly, the commanding officer's rang ferociously. Hesitant to pick it up, he took a moment to regain his composure. "This is Commander Hughes..." he stated, awaiting a response from the caller. "Good afternoon Commander Hughes, I have some unfortunate news for you. They need you back at headquarters, I'll be taking over from now on." a female voice responded with somewhat of an arrogant tone to it. "Under whose orders!" he yelled, trying to think who would attempt to steal his at a promotion. "Under my orders as Vice-Admiral . " she answered, annoyed by the man's absurd tone. "Oh, sorry Ma'am. Nothing further." he stated, surprised at how high up in the food chain she was. His men could see that chills ran through his body, to yell at The Human Buster Call would surely mean death. He waited for her final remarks as sweat dripped from his face. With nothing else to say, Shirowashi hung up. Placing the snail back into her pocket, she continued on with her voyage to the believed base, utilizing one of the alongside her Devil fruit to dash through the skies at incredible speeds. "It's unfortunate, the Intel we gathered states that the island is a rain forest. Revolutionaries won't be the only thing I'll be exterminating to day then. " she thought. Back at the Revoluntionary's mountain base, one of the many soldiers charged down the corridors at blinding speeds. He was headed towards Zeus's private quarters with urgent news. "Commander! Commander!" he screamed as he neared his destination. With his enhanced senses Zeus had already heard his incoming subordinate way before he began to call out. He got up from his half-finished meal and opened the door right as the darting revolutionary approached it. "What is it now?" the irritated Zeus snorted, as he stood with his arms crossed. "Defense unit has reported a rapidly approaching target on the radar, showing no signs of slowing down Commander. How do you wish to proceed?" Zeus's comrade blurted out, while simultaneously attempting to gasp for oxygen. Zeus's whole facial expression and body language changed upon hearing the news, a large sinister smile grew on his face while his body tensed up slightly. "So we were followed.. interesting. Coming alone as well, bold move," he thought to himself. Within seconds the white haired man had devised how he wished to react to this unidentified vessel or being. "Deploy the First Scout Squad and Second Assault Squad to the shore to encounter our little friend, orders are too engage if the target becomes hostile. Second and Third Scout Squad are too cover the forest area between here and the shore, too make sure no other enemies have slipped past undetected. Have Assault Teams One and Three prep for immediate deployment and station our five best sharpshooters in each of the mountains hidden sniper posts," Zeus ordered. His second in command made one phone call on the Den Den Mushi relaying his commanders orders. In a matter of minutes, all of the said units were mobilized. Zeus knew whether the incoming was Marines, Pirates or Bandits that they couldn't afford to lose such a crucial base or the valuable cargo it'd just shipped off the complete other side of the island. After making his orders, he sat back down and carried back on with his meal. Only a few miles away from her destination, as if it were second nature, Shirowashi activated her heightened sensory capabilities to get a better understanding of what she was dealing with. "Wow, seems like they're really rolling the red carpet out for me." she thought to herself as her enemies seemed to be aware of her arrival. "They definitely aren't pirates..." Descending onto the island, Shirowashi was immediately surrounded by trained troops of the Revolutionary army. Some were clearly more hesitant than others when raising their weapons to a Marine Vice-Admiral. "Aren't you guys a pretty unique bunch." she spat, buying a tad bit of time to further assess the situation. "Seems they've moved the weapon to another location. Trying to buy time to extract it?" Upon reaching this conclusion, she realized it was time to make her move. "Since you brought the party to me, it's only fair I get it started." she mumbled, taping her heel against the ground, releasing a massive explosion that covered an incredible radius. Within mere seconds, the entirety of the Second Assault Squad had been wiped out, along with nine out of the ten members of the First Scout Squad. As the aroma of burning flesh and wood wafted around the immediate area, only one revolutionary remained unharmed. Strategically positioned around 30ft away from his target was the lone survivor, the First Scout Squads sniper. He reached for his Den Den Mushi, after surveying the destroyed area through his rifles scope and setting his sights on the Vice Admiral. "Base, come in... I can confirm the intruder is Vice Admiral Shirowashi. I repeat, I can confirm the intruder is Vice Admiral Shirowashi. Both teams are dead, I'm the last one left. She's in my sights, I'm taking the shot," the lone sharpshooter whispered, clutching his rifle in grief. "Negative soldier, pull out," a voice said through the Den Den Mushi. "To hell with that!!" the sniper thought to himself, seeing his fallen comrades beneath the feet of the Marine. He once again zero'd in on the head of his target as he took a deep breath. Without a second thought, he pulled the trigger. Bang, then he pulled it again firing a follow up shot, Bang. "How unfortunate, it seems none of you had enough spunk to take my blast on. I was hoping to interrogate some of you." she thought surveying the area to see if anyone else remained. Facing in the opposite direction of the sniper, Shirowashi seemed to be oblivious to the intents of her attacker. As the two shots were released from the gunman, it wouldn't take too long for the sniper to notice he's made a grave mistake. Utilizing her well developed haki to detect and predict her target's attacks then accessing the technique to effectively dodge the shot, she instantly . Re-appearing right behind the sniper, she swiftly placed the tip of his heel on his neck, thus any sudden move could lead to paralysis or death. Noticing the den den mushi beside the sniper's post she gently picked it up. "Assuming this is either the boss or someone who can get into contact with the latter, I have a simple message for you. You're all about to die!"" she exclaimed before the man began to swell up, as if he were filled with hot air. "This is the Human Buster Call announcing the completely annihilation of this island." Boom, the man detonated moments after, whether he survived or not was not important to the Vice-Admiral. "They'll probably be more hesitant to send troops out, time to go in."